


Stuck In The Middle

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Gen, May the Fourth Presents, Prompt Fill, Rebel Alliance, Team Feels, ex-Imperial problems, ex-Partisan problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: It's a matter of perspective.





	Stuck In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).



> prompt: "Team dynamics: life as rebels (an Everybody Lives AU) or Bodhi and Jyn learn to integrate with the Alliance."

"I'll never get used to this," Jyn mutters, crossing her arms, and Bodhi nods in fervent sympathy. He's never been good in chaotic situations (has he?), and he certainly isn't now; things come at him too fast, he's trying to talk and think and listen all at once, overwhelmed, he can't make sense of it and he doesn't know the--

"So many picky little _rules_ ," she says.

He blinks. "That's... that's not-- I was thinking-- I keep expecting _more_ rules. --You know."

Jyn slants a thoughtful look at him. Then she smiles. "It's okay. We'll figure it out between us."

**Author's Note:**

> Jyn is used to rules like "leave no witnesses" and "if you fall behind we won't come back for you". She is not so used to _paperwork_.


End file.
